Dean Winchester's No Good, Very Bad Week (Traducción)
by Jessica Adams W
Summary: En la cual la vida de Dean se vuelve la trama de una comedia romántica...


**N/T: **Traducción **NO** autorizada de _Dean Winchester's No Good, Very Bad Week_ de la autora _moonlettuce_ (en LiveJournal).

Porque todos necesitamos un poco de Dean celoso y emocionalmente constipado, de Sam _shipper,_ y de Castiel siendo, bueno, simplemente Castiel. Además, esta historia la tenía lista hace tiempo y no me había decidido a subirla -no sé por qué, no lo recuerdo-. Pero últimamente me he sentido un poco culpable por el hecho de que no he actualizado en un montón de tiempo (no que yo no quiera, lo juro), y bueno, henos aquí. Espero que les guste. ¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

_Lunes_

Dean no piensa realmente en ello cuando el móvil de Sam suena mientras el Impala está corriendo a través de la carretera, al menos a 20 km sobre el límite de velocidad. Solamente está pendiente a medias de la conversación, la otra mitad dividida; haciendo una nota mental de revisar el ruido bajo el capó de su Nena una vez que lleguen donde Bobby y preguntándose si están cerca de algún comedor, porque lo único que ha comido desde el desayuno es la barra de dulce blanda que Sam ha sacado de su mochila, y Dean está muriendo de hambre.

Hay unos pocos minutos más de charla trivial, entrecortada por algunos comentarios burlescos y risa suave, y si no fuera por los '_Sí, te veremos cuando lleguemos allá, deberían ser solo un par de horas más' _de Sam, Dean podría casi jurar que es una chica al otro lado del teléfono.

Con una despedida final, Sam cierra el teléfono de golpe y lo desliza dentro de su bolsillo.

"¿Cómo está Bobby?" pregunta Dean, su esperanza de haber visto un comedor en la distancia muriendo cuando se acercan y se da cuenta de que ha sido un largo rato desde que está cerrado.

"¿Huh?" responde Sam.

"Que bueno saber que le estás dando un uso a todo ese aprendizaje, Sammy," comenta Dean, ignorando el suave '_perra'_ que sale de su hermano. "Bobby," repite Dean. "¿Tiene algo para nosotros?" Dean está medio esperando que la respuesta sea no. Después del último mes que acaban de tener, estaría feliz de quedarse donde Bobby y dormir durante una semana al menos.

"Ese no era Bobby, era Cas," responde Sam, alzando una mano.

Dean ni siquiera tiene que mirar cuando aparta los dedos de Sam de la radio. "¿Cas?" Como si no supiera quién es Cas, como si hubiera cientos de los cuales escoger.

"Si, Cas," asiente Sam, frunciendo el ceño cuando Dean enciende la radio.

Volteándose hacia la carretera, Dean observa la pista negra desaparecer en la distancia en frente de ellos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Cas llamando a Sam en lugar de a él? A menos que simplemente haya asumido que Dean estaba conduciendo. Lo cual es cierto. Pero aún así. Castiel es _su_ ángel, así que se apega a la razón de que es a Dean a quien debería estar llamando.

"¿Y qué quería Cas?" pregunta Dean ligeramente, la mitad de su atención en Sam y la otra en la voz de Steve Walsh saliendo de los parlantes del Impala.

"Nada específico, solo estaba preguntándose cómo había ido la caza."

Dean podía sentir el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Cas _nunca _llamaba simplemente para 'ver como fue'. "¿Estás seguro de que no había nada más? ¿Como que se estaba guardando algo?"

Sam bufa ligeramente mientras responde: "Relájate, Dean. Él solo estaba llamando para ver cómo estábamos. Sin motivos ocultos."

Dean no responde.

* * *

_Martes_

Es en realidad en algún momento del martes por la mañana que finalmente llegan donde Bobby, gracias a un accidente, un retroceso y una desviación que los llevó en la dirección opuesta de los policías que parecían estar poniendo un poco demasiada atención en los automóviles que los pasaban.

La casa está oscura cuando ellos entran, una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina en la manuscrita de Bobby diciéndoles que guarden silencio, vayan a la cama y no lo despierten. Juegan _piedra, papel o tijeras _por la habitación de invitados, con el rostro de Sam decayendo ligeramente cuando se da cuenta de que le toca el sillón, que es cerca de medio metro más pequeño que él. Dean se debate entre ofrecerse a jugar nuevamente, pero no es su culpa que Sam siempre cambie a _papel_ cuando está cansado, y la cama del cuarto de invitados de Bobby es mucho más cómoda que el artículo de tortura que tiene en su sala de estar, y que irrisoriamente llama sofá.

Dejando a Sam mirando lastimosamente el sofá, Dean hace su camino escaleras arriba, saltándose cuidadosamente el tercer peldaño desde arriba que tiene el hábito de crujir cada vez que alguien se para sobre él. La cama ya está hecha cuando Dean entra al cuarto, y Dean está agradecido porque puede sentir el cansancio subiendo por él como una perra sigilosa.

Pescando su móvil del bolsillo, revisa rápidamente por cualquier llamada perdida (ninguna) o mensajes (tampoco) antes de ponerlo sobre el estante al lado de la cama que aún tiene sus iniciales marcadas en el costado de cuando él tenía 13.

Pateando sus botas para quitárselas y sacándose los jeans, los deja estar donde caen y se arrastra dentro de la cama. Hay un resorte que está amenazando con enterrarse en su trasero, pero aún así es más cómoda que el sofá.

Es mediodía cuando Dean hace su camino escaleras abajo, el cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que acaba de tomar y gruñendo sus gracias a Bobby mientras éste le extiende un café.

"¿A qué hora llegaron anoche?" Bobby está revolviendo su propio café mientras hace la pregunta.

"Malditamente tarde," responde Dean.

"¿Cómo fue?"

Dean se encoge de hombros. "Sin problemas," dice. La cacería había sido básicamente encontrarlo y quemarlo. El único problema había sido que Sam por poco había caído dentro de una tumba recién cavada en su camino de salida del cementerio por no ir mirando por dónde iba.

Pensar en Sam hace que los ojos de Dean le echen un vistazo al sofá, donde las cobijas están pulcramente dobladas sobre uno de los brazos.

"Ya se ha levantado y salido," dice Bobby, siguiendo la línea de visión de Dean. "El ángel vino y se fueron a la biblioteca."

Whoa, espera-

"¿Cas estuvo aquí?"

Bobby asiente. "Sí, apareció justo después de que Sam se levantara, paseándose mientras Sam tomaba su desayuno y luego se fueron. Salieron hace un par de horas atrás, así que deberían estar pronto de vuelta."

No había forma de formular _¿Entonces por qué no vino a verme? _Sin sonar como una chica de trece años, así que Dean guardó silencio mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba todo lo que Bobby tenía con la intención de meterlo _todo_ en un sándwich. Y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que eso va a hacerle sentir mejor después de que su ángel lo ignorara a favor de su _friki _hermano. Es solo que realmente quiere un sándwich. Con todo dentro de él.

Bastardos.

Está justo poniendo el plato en el lavadero con el resto de la vajilla que nadie ha lavado aún cuando la puerta principal se abre y la risa de Sam vibra a través de la casa.

"Dean, ey." Sam se detiene en seco cuando ve a Dean de pie ahí.

"Hola, Dean," la voz de Castiel es baja y tranquila, y no le envía absolutamente ningún escalofrío a Dean. No lo hace. Bobby simplemente no ha encendido la calefacción. Incluso aunque es la mitad del verano y hay 30 grados afuera. En la sombra.

"¿Se divirtieron en la librería?" pregunta Dean, profundamente orgulloso de sí mismo por no agregar el '_sin mí'_ al final que puede sentir bullendo en su interior.

"Fue bastante- provechoso," responde Cas, echándole un vistazo a Sam.

Sí, Dean apuesta a que fue así. "Estaré en el patio si alguien me necesita."

"¿Dean?" Sam suena confuso.

"Chatarra que reparar, Sammy," dice Dean. "No todos podemos pasar el día con nuestras narices enterradas en libros." No dice nada acerca de la mirada que Sam y Cas se están dando el uno al otro cuando camina por su lado y sale de la casa. No dice nada acerca del hecho de que incluso ahora están mirándose el uno al otro. Solía ser Cas observando a Dean, la cabeza ladeada en esa manera de '_los humanos son extraños'_ que tiene. En ninguna parte del épico plan de Dean hay alguna mención de Cas mirando a _Sam._

Y él sabe en su cabeza que suena como si estuviera celoso, pero no lo está. De verdad. Él no tiene celos o lo que sea. No está celoso del hecho de que Cas esté llamando a Sam en lugar de a él. No está celoso del hecho de que Cas decidiera aparecer esa mañana y desaparecer con Sam en lugar de sentarse a los pies de la cama de Dean y observarlo dormir. No está celoso de que Sam y Cas ahora, aparentemente, tengan una _mirada_. No está celoso en absoluto.

Los viejos autos destrozados en el patio lo miran de una forma ligeramente desaprobatoria.

Bueno, joder.

* * *

_Miércoles_

Cas no se aparece el miércoles y Sam se pasa el día con su cabeza enterrada en varios libros y revisando cosas en internet. Dean se pregunta si quizás tuvieron una pelea amorosa antes de salir para golpear el infierno fuera de uno de los autos (lo cual hizo exclusivamente porque necesitaba ser desarmado y esa era la forma más expedita de hacerlo) y no puede evitar pensar que quizás está en todo su derecho si es que eso era correcto, el ángel-ladrón-bastardo.

* * *

_Jueves_

Dean se pasa el jueves diciéndose que debería ser un mejor hermano. Que si Sam y Castiel se encontraron el uno al otro entontes él debería apoyarlos, y no pensar en formas de hacer que Cas se de cuenta de lo muy quejumbroso que es Sam en comparación con la genialidad de Dean.

Debería estar feliz por Sam. Debería. Sam ha pasado por mucho, perder a Jess, perder Stanford, perder toda la esperanza de ser normal en oposición con haber nacido un Winchester. Debería volver a la casa, y decirle a Sam y a Cas (quien apareció, le dijo '_hola'_ a Dean, y luego le dijo algo a Sam que los había tenido charlando sobre un libro escrito en un idioma que Dean nunca había escuchado antes, no notando cuando él había salido ruidosamente de la casa para ir y golpear algunos autos más) que estaba feliz por ellos.

Debería decirles que es genial que se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y si Sammy quiere tener un enamoramiento angelical, entonces está bien para Dean.

Debería entrar ahí y decirles eso ahora.

Y lo hará, tan pronto como haya destruido un auto más.

* * *

_Viernes_

No está saliendo enfurecido de la casa, no. Simplemente está caminando un poco más fuerte de lo que normalmente haría. Y ni siquiera estaría haciendo eso si no fuera por el aparente épico romance desplegándose en frente de él.

_'__Encontré éste en Uzbekistan, Sam, y pensé en ti'. _Porque Sam es siempre lo primero que se aparece en mente cuando encuentras un viejo, maloliente libro sencillamente por ahí.

_'__Wow, gracias, Cas-' _Y ahí, déjame hacerte ojos de cachorro por tu preocupación.

Dean había dejado el cuarto en ese punto, tenía que hacerlo. Había agarrado una cerveza del refrigerador y salido a sentarse al porche.

La humedad de la botella corre por los dedos de Dean y se derrama sobre sus jeans mientras mira un par de gatos perdidos descansando sobre el capó de uno de los camiones, completamente ajenos a los enredos que suceden en frente de ellos. Dean quiere a Cas, quien quiere a Sam, quien es un tonto.

Poniendo la cerveza junto a él, Dean deja caer la cabeza en sus manos. "Oh, dios, me he convertido en Janeane Garofalo." Lo cual está, ya sabes, no _tan_ mal, porque lo que él le haría a Janeane Garofalo en un minuto de Nueva York, pero aún así-

"¿Dean?" la voz de Bobby interrumpe sus pensamientos de ir más allá de la comedia romántica que se ha vuelto su vida.

"Aquí afuera."

La puerta cruje cuando se abre y Dean reprime la urgencia que siempre tiene de sostener la puerta abierta para la silla de ruedas de Bobby, el recuerdo de la fulminante mirada que recibió la primera vez que lo había intentado aún en su mente.

"¿Estás bien, muchacho?" pregunta Bobby, la mirada en su rostro diciéndole a Dean que está bastante seguro de que la respuesta es _no._

"Estoy bien, Bobby."

Bobby gruñe, aceptando la mentira. Aunque Dean aún puede oír el '_idjit'_ murmurado por lo bajo.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí afuera?"

Dean asiente. "Sí, me agrada el aire, sabes." No es que se esté ocultando. No es eso.

El '_idjit'_ esta vez, mientras Bobby retrocede de vuelta a la casa, es más audible.

* * *

_Sábado_

El sábado es el día en el que finalmente Sam explota.

"Siéntate, Dean," demanda, mientras Dean trata de pasar junto a él y salir por la puerta.

"Sam, yo-"

"¡Siéntate!" Y ahora, Sammy realmente puede imitar a su padre cuando lo necesita.

Dean sostiene sus manos en alto, aplacando. "De acuerdo, estoy sentado. Dios."

"¿Qué demonios se te ha metido esta semana, Dean? Lo he notado, Bobby lo ha notado, _Castiel _lo ha notado, y tú sabes lo despistado que es con las emociones humanas."

"No _tan _despistado," murmura Dean.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Y, dios, realmente era hablar con papá todo de nuevo.

"Dean-"

"De acuerdo, bien, Cristo-" Puede hacerlo, es un adulto. "Lamento si estuve un poco ido toda la semana; cosas en mi mente, ya sabes. De cualquier forma, estoy muy feliz por ti y Cas, y me estoy yendo ahora." Porque hay más autos afuera que necesitan que una palanca los atienda.

"Whoa, espera, ¿qué?" porque Sam solo está luciendo confundido.

"Tú y Cas," repite Dean, la exasperación coloreando su tono. "Felicitaciones, Sammy, el mejor hombre ganó." A pesar de que él, evidentemente, no lo hizo.

"¿Cas y yo?" dice Sam, dibujando las palabras más de lo que Dean siente que es necesario en realidad.

"Sí." Esos no son los dientes de Dean chirriando, de verdad.

"Cas y _yo-_" Si Sam dice esas palabras una vez más, Dean va a golpearlo. "Tú crees que yo- y Cas-" Y, oye, es genial que alguien encuentre divertida toda esta situación.

"Oh, vamos, Sam. El llamarte, el salir a la biblioteca, el traerte regalos. En serio, si alguno de ustedes fuera una chica, estarían yendo juntos al baile de graduación," espeta Dean.

"Oh, por amor de dios," responde Sam. "¿_Esto_ es por lo que has sido una perra furiosa toda la semana? ¿Por qué pensaste que me había robado a tu ángel?"

Y no hay ninguna forma en realidad en la que Dean pudiera responder esa pregunta sin sonar como una adolescente.

Sam refriega su rostro con una mano. "No tengo ningún interés en Castiel, Dean."

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás diciendo que hay algo malo con él?" Porque, sí, puede ser raro, y sin aptitudes sociales, y miradas y toques que no son apropiados, pero es _Cas._

"No hay nada de malo con él," dice Sam ligeramente. "Castiel es leal, y atractivo, y un excelente respaldo en una pelea, y está aprendiendo sentido del humor."

"Sí, así que-"

Sam continúa, ignorando la interrupción de Dean. "Y está completamente enamorado de _ti."_

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, él fue conmigo a la biblioteca, y cada frase que salía de su boca era _Dean esto- _y _Dean aquello-_. Trajo el libro que encontró en Uzbekistán porque yo lo había mencionado hace un par de semanas mientras Rufus decía algo acerca de él cuando habíamos estado hablando de hechizos para desvanecer demonios."

Dean cree que recuerda esa conversación con Rufus, pero está algo confusa y en una neblina de Jack Daniels.

"Cas me trajo el libro porque podía ser útil." Sam aún hablando. "No como el Live de AC/DC en Japón que está de contrabando en el Impala."

"Aguarda un segundo, ¿el tour del '81?" Porque si es, entonces eso es mucho más épico que cualquier libro para desvanecer demonios, y Dean lo hubiera notado totalmente. Excepto, que Dean no ha mirado realmente en la caja de cintas del Impala desde que llegaron.

"¡No tengo idea!" Por la mirada en el rostro de Sam, es obvio que en realidad no le interesa tampoco. Pagano.

"Es de hecho el tour de 1981, Dean."

Dean está volteándose hacia la voz antes de que las palabras salgan. "¡Cas! ¿Cuándo entraste?" Un pensamiento cruza por la mente de Dean. "¿Y cuánto de la conversación escuchaste?"

"Escuché lo suficiente, Dean."

Una locura. Lo suficiente como para saber que Dean sufrió un retroceso hacia los 14 años y que le crecieron partes femeninas, entonces.

"Sam tiene razón-"

Dean ignora el bufido presumido que suelta Sam ante las palabras de Castiel.

"Tomé el libro porque quizás podía contener algo que necesitáramos. Tomé la cinta porque pensé- porque pensé que te gustaría."

"¡Me gusta! Me gustará-" Tan pronto como lo escuche, piensa, mientras las palabras se desvanecen en un incómodo silencio.

"Jesús, son tal para cual." Murmura Sam tras él mientras avanza y apunta a Dean. "Dean, Castiel se reveló contra el _Cielo _por ti, imbécil." Y luego a Cas. "Castiel, le gustas a Dean más de lo que le gusta el pie y el porno. ¿Estamos todos en la misma página?"

Aparentemente sí, considerando el sonrojo que está subiendo por las mejillas de Castiel. Qué demonios, si Dean va a abrazar su adolescente interior, bien podría hacerlo completamente.

"¿Cas?"

"¿Sí, Dean?"

"¿Desaparecerías si te beso?"

Castiel sonríe suavemente. "No, Dean, no lo haré."

"Por fin," comenta Sam. "Les tomó lo suficiente a ambos."

Pero Dean está demasiado ocupado besando a su ángel como para responder.

* * *

_Domingo_

Hay calor cubriendo todo el costado del cuerpo de Dean cuando se despierta. Castiel está presionado contra él, una pierna sobre Dean y la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro. El sol está brillando a través de la ventana, formando charcos de luz y calor, y Dean piensa que el sonido que alcanza a oír son pájaros cantando. Bueno, eso y a Sam gritando porque acaba de prenderle fuego al tostador. (Al menos, Dean está asumiendo que le prendió fuego al tostador, aunque los _"¡joder, joder, fuego!" _podrían ser por absolutamente cualquier cosa.)

"¿Dean?" La voz de Cas está pesada por el sueño.

Recorriendo la espalda de Cas con sus yemas, Dean sonríe cuando siente al ángel estremecerse bajo su tacto. "Vuelve a dormir, Cas," dice suavemente. "Tenemos tiempo."


End file.
